Devil
by tmntyyh
Summary: <html><head></head>There was always something off about Cid Highwind that was setting the demons inside of Vincent on edge. Once he started to observe the blonde man, all of it finally made sense... Cid was not human...</html>


Title: Devil

Summary: There was always something off about Cid Highwind that was setting the demons inside of Vincent on edge. Once he started to observe the blonde man, all of it finally made sense... Cid was not human...

Warnings: Slight yaoi/friendship, swears, AU-ish, kind of. I have no idea...

Disclaimer: Just an idea that came to mind when reading the title of a HIMYM story. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Frowning behind the tall cowl of his cloak, Vincent looked over at the blonde man that had joined their group of misfits a few days ago, a chill running up his spine as bright blue eyes met his red ones. His eyes were a bright blue that always seemed to match the sky; bright and cheery, dark and cloudy, alight with energy... In all of his years on the planet, he had never seen someone with eyes that mirrored the sky around him.<p>

He continuously watched the blonde interact with those around him, he attitude matching the weather perfectly and making the demons that dwelled within his soul stir with unrest every time he got within arms reach of the brunette. He had seem them react in a similar way whenever Avalanche stumbled near danger and someone ended up hurt in a fight. Everyone but Cid, that is. He never bled when he was hit by an attack and fought with a fierce ruthlessness that he had never seen before from a fighter. He managed to curse, smoke, and kill all at once while hardly breaking a sweat.

It was not until the entire group decided to play a friendly gave of poker, with their personal materia at stake, did he catch a glimpse of what was going on. One by one, everyone began to lose their materia until it was only Yuffie, Vincent, and Cid remaining. Even with the ninja's "famous, proven-to-never-fail tricks," she was still losing miserably to the blonde pilot. He continued to watch the man while keeping his clawed fingers wrapped around the cards. Blue eyes met his before the blonde winked at him at fanned out his cards.

"Four aces," he grinned, sending a shiver down the gunner's spine as he pocketed all of the Wutaian girl's materia despite her complaining that he was cheating. Waving her off, the blonde lit a fresh cigarette before looking at the gunner with a chilling smirk. "Want to give up, Val? Or do ya want to press yer luck?"

Glancing around the room, the gunner paused to notice that they were to be the only ones left once Yuffie left the room sulking. "...You are not human..." the gunner mused softly as he returned his eyes to the energetic man sitting across from him. Lightning flashed outside as a dark energy seemed to fill the room, a slow, dark smile unfurled across the pilot's face as the room was plunged into darkness as rain drenched the outside of the inn's lobby.

"Come on, Val," Cid said as he white teeth sparkled in the low light, eyes following the gunner as he reached for his gun. "Now, ya don't want to do that," he continued as the space around them grew more tense. "As ya should know by now, I got more than enough power to strike down all of yer little demons in one blow if I wanted to. Now, let's jus' act like civilized people..."

Vincent frowned as he felt the demons stirring underneath the surface of his mind. They wanted out; wanted to show the smug blonde just who was boss and dominate him. Keeping the demons under control, the brunette narrowed his eyes at the dangerous man seated across from him, making out the sight of the blonde slowly crossing his hands in front of his chest as he grinned. "...Who are you?"

"Aww, if ya have to ask that, then ya really ain't as smart as ya like everyone to think that you are, Val," the pilot countered before gathering up all of the cards and shuffling them in the dark. "Now, we can either keep playin' 'til I take all of yer materia, or I can be real nice an' we can go up to our room. Promise to let ya keep all of yer materia, Val."

"...What do you want?"

"Heh, just want to keep on livin', Val," he said as he leaned back in his chair. "Yanno the feelin' ya got; jus' want to relax and spend yer days by yerself with no crisis threatenin' ya. My feelin' is similar; I jus' want to fly. Yer lucky, Val. Ya got wings to soar around with. Real fuckin' lucky..." the blonde sneered slightly as lightening cracked overhead, the thunder making the whole building shake. Blowing out a mouthful of smoke, the blonde pulled out his cigarette before stubbing it out on his palm, holding up the burnt flesh so Vincent could watch as it slowly vanished, melding into the gentle tan than covered his body. "We ain't all that different, yanno..."

"...I know," the gunner said before standing up and looking at the blonde. "...Are you coming?"

"Sure thing, Val," the Southern accent drawled out as the blonde scooped up all of the cards. "...So, do ya want to make a deal?"

"...No."

"Come on, ya ain't even heard me out. Promise to make it a hell of a deal!"

"...I have no soul."

"Didn't ask fer one," Cid said with a grin.

"...Maybe..."

"Come on, let's go talk in our room..."

Nodding, the brunette waited for the pilot to move in front of him before following him back to their room, locking the door as he closed it. Looking back at the blonde, the brunette blinked when he watched the blonde grin dangerously before sprawling out on the bed closest to the window.

"What would ya say if I told ya that ya could grow old with Lucrecia?"

"...Keep talking, Chief..."

The blonde smirked at the nickname as he patted the bed. "Take a seat, my good friend! We got a fuckin' lot to discuss..."

After all, what was so odd about getting to know the devil a little more personally? It sure would make living through his personal hell quite a bit easier...

Review and let me know what you thought. Let me know if the rating needs to be higher. No flames, please.


End file.
